Magic Cube
by petitewinsy
Summary: Sebuah permainan sederhana namun membingungkan membuat Lucy menyerah dan membuat sayembara. "Siapa pun yang bisa memecahkan benda menyebalkan ini akan kukencani selama sehari penuh – siapa pun itu!" R


**MAGIC CUBE**

**Summary : Sebuah permainan sederhana namun membingungkan membuat Lucy menyerah dan membuat sayembara. "Siapa pun yang bisa memecahkan benda menyebalkan ini akan kukencani selama sehari penuh – siapa pun itu!"**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

.

"Hm, putar ke sini ... lalu ke sini ... lalu ke sini lagi." Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap benda berbentuk kubus di tangannya. Kubus mainan yang baru saja dibelinya saat pulang dari misi dengan Natsu dan Happy beberapa hari yang lalu cukup membuatnya frustasi. Happy yang menemukan benda aneh ini di penjual mainan pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. Karena penasaran, Lucy dan Natsu membelinya masing-masing. Gadis itu bahkan tidak ingin berpikir apakah Natsu sudah menyelesaikan miliknya? Karena demi apapun yang ada di bumi, Lucy sudah tiga hari tiga malam berusaha memecahkan permainan ini, namun selalu gagal. Padahal semua orang menganggapnya pintar. Bagaimana dengan Natsu? Mungkin pria itu sudah membakarnya habis.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy membanting meja di hadapannya – menghentikan seluruh keributan yang ada di serikat.

"Natsu ... Lucy lagi-lagi bertingkah seperti monster!" Happy yang sejak tadi menemani Lucy, terbang dengan cepat menuju tuannya yang sedang dalam pertarungan sengit melawan Gray dan para penyihir pria di serikat. Semuanya menatap Lucy yang memang saat ini terlihat bagaikan monster di mata mereka. Wajahnya seram dengan rambut acak-acakan, bahkan pita yang tadinya digunakan untuk menguncir rambut pirangnya sekarang digunakan untuk mengikat kepalanya.

"Mungkin itu tanda-tanda Lucy menua, Happy!" ungkap Natsu tersenyum lebar ke arah Happy. "Aye."

"Atau mungkin Lucy sedang lapar?" kata Gajeel memberikan pendapat. "Lu-chan bisa sangat mengerikan kalau lapar, eh?" Levy memekik kaget mendengar fakta tentang sahabatnya.

"Kalian salah. Pasti Lucy sedang PMS. Aku tahu rasanya ... rasanya seperti ingin mematahkan tulang seseorang." Krek! Semua orang mundur serempak melihat Erza meretakkan kaki kursi hanya dengan satu tendangan.

"Hentikan itu! Kalian pikir aku tidak dengar, hah?" Lucy menunjuk-nunjukkan jemarinya dengan dramatis ke arah mereka. "Dan aku bukan monster, Happy!" raung Lucy ganas.

"Sungguh kebohongan besar," gumam Gray. Natsu mengangguk di sebelahnya. "Lebih menyeramkan dan gila daripada Erza," bisik Natsu. "Aye, Lucy benar-benar monster." Happy bersembunyi di belakang kedua pemuda itu saat melihat Lucy dan Erza menatap mereka bertiga dengan tajam.

"Bisa katakan itu lebih keras, Natsu, Gray?" geram Lucy yang berjalan mendekat ke arah para pembuat onar.

"Ara-ara, Lucy. Natsu dan Gray pasti hanya bercanda. Benar kan?" Mira memberikan senyuman termanisnya yang penuh arti kepada Natsu dan Gray. "Tentu saja, Mira-chan. Kami hanya bercanda. Ya kan, Natsu?" kata Gray terbata-bata. "A-aye."

"Hmmph!" Lucy memandang tidak percaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jadi, ada apa, Lucy? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ... um ... membanting meja?" tanya Mira menyuarakan pertanyaan seluruh penghuni serikat yang sejak tadi tidak terlontarkan. Lucy kembali duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Ini semua karena benda bodoh ini!" Lucy membuang magic cube di tangannya sekuat tenaga dan dengan santainya benda itu mendarat ke kening sang salamander yang langsung terjatuh. "Ouch!"

"Nice shot, Lucy!" Gray mengacungkan dua jempol ke arah Lucy – sangat tidak peduli dengan keadaan teman baiknya itu. Rasa frustasi Lucy sedikit terangkat mendengar ungkapan Gray. Setidaknya ia dapat menepuk dada dengan bangga karena berhasil menjatuhkan si idiot Natsu.

"Oh, bukankah ini magic cube? Jadi ini yang kau kerjakan dari tadi, Lu-chan?" Levy mengambil benda berbentuk kubus itu – tidak peduli dengan raungan marah Natsu - dan melihat ke seluruh sisinya. "Hm, kau belum memecahkannya sama sekali."

Sekilas mata Lucy memancarkan sebuah harapan saat memandang Levy. "Levy-chan, kau tahu permainan itu? Kau bisa memecahkannya?" Levy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin, Lu-chan. Aku pernah mencoba tapi hanya berhasil satu sisi." Levy tertunduk lesu, diikuti Lucy yang harapannya hilang seketika.

"Levy-chan yang lebih pintar dariku bahkan tidak berhasil memecahkannya." Lucy mendengus sebal. Ia memandang tajam magic cube yang diletakkan Levy kembali ke tangan Lucy. Gadis pirang itu semakin mengernyitkan dahinya karena entah mengapa kubus itu seperti memberi tatapan balik dan menantangnya. Sungguh benar-benar permainan yang amat menyebalkan.

"Ahahaha, Lucy, Levy. Kalian payah sekali." Natsu merangkul pundak Lucy dan Levy secara bersamaan sambil melihat mainan itu. "Natsu? Memangnya ... memangnya kau bisa menyelesaikannya?" Lucy tergagap sambil melihat pemuda berambut pink tersebut. "Kau? Seorang Natsu? K-kupikir kau pasti sudah membakarnya hangus."

"Ckckck, tunjukkan Happy!" Natsu menjentikkan jemarinya. "Aye, sir! Natsu sudah menyelesaikan dua sisi dari magic cube selama tiga hari ini." Happy terbang berkeliling sambil memperlihatkan magic cube milik Natsu. Dan benar adanya, dua sisi dari magic cube itu memiliki warna yang sama dibandingkan dengan milik Lucy yang hampir seluruhnya masih berwarna acak-acakan. Semuanya langsung ber-uh dan oh ria karena tidak percaya melihat seorang Natsu yang bertingkah idiot hampir berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Wajah Lucy berkedut kesal. Seluruh saraf di tubuhnya menolak kalah dari pemuda itu. Tapi bahkan Lucy sendiri tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, satu sisi pun. "Tidak adil! Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya baru boleh memamerkannya!" Lucy menunjuk ke arah Natsu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membanting meja saat menyelesaikannya. Lagipula aku bisa menyelesaikan dua sisi sedangkan Lucy tidak sama sekali. Bukankah menurutmu Lucy iri kepadaku, Happy?" ungkap Natsu yang langsung menyambar Happy dan bersembunyi di balik meja melihat pandangan mematikan Lucy.

Grrr! Sungguh magic cube adalah permainan teraneh yang pernah Lucy lihat. Saat membelinya Lucy pikir ini hanyalah permainan sederhana yang bisa ia pecahkan dalam hitungan menit. Mungkin karena terlalu sederhana sampai pikiran rumit Lucy sendiri tidak dapat memecahkannya.

Lucy membanting magic cube miliknya di atas meja bar dan mengundang perhatian seluruh serikat sekali lagi. "Siapa pun yang bisa memecahkan benda menyebalkan ini akan kukencani selama sehari penuh – siapa pun itu!" Lucy langsung menatap Natsu dengan tajam. "Dan siapa pun yang bisa mengalahkan Natsu dalam menyelesaikannya akan kuberikan ciuman pertamaku!" teriak Lucy dengan lantang dan khilaf tanpa berpikir sedikitpun.

"APA? Hey, kenapa aku!" protes Natsu tidak percaya.

"KAMI AKAN MENGALAHKANNYA, LUCY!" teriak seluruh pria di serikat.

"Ah, jadi ini pertandingan merebut cinta Lucy, eh? Kelihatannya menyenangkan!" Wajah Mira langsung cerah memperlihatkan antusiasme dirinya pada pertandingan itu. Dengan sigap Mira membuat antrian untuk para peserta turnamen dadakan itu. Lucy duduk di dekat bar sambil melepas pita di kepalanya dan kembali mengikat tinggi seluruh rambutnya.

"Pertandingan magic cube, huh? Aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikannya saat umur lima tahun," kata Freed yang muncul entah dari mana. "Kau tidak perlu ikut dalam turnamen kalau begitu. Oke, Freed?" Mira mengerling dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

Freed mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau Mira berkata seperti itu maka aku tidak akan ikut."

"MAGIC CUBE ADALAH PERMAINAN UNTUK PRIA SEJATI!" Elfman meraung bangga dan memutar-mutar kubus di tangannya penuh semangat.

"Semangat Elfman-niichan!" dukung Lisanna.

"Mengalahkan si nafas api itu, hm? Menarik! Sudah pasti aku juaranya!" Gajeel menunggu dengan mantap gilirannya setelah Elfman. Di belakangnya berdiri Gray yang juga ikut mengantri dan mengamati pergerakan tangan Elfman. "Cih, kau salah besar. Yang akan mengalahkan Natsu itu aku. Lagipula permainan magic cube itu sangat mudah."

"Kau bilang apa, manusia es krim?" Gajeel dan Gray membenturkan kepalanya satu sama lain. "Kau dengar perkataanku, dasar abnormal!"

"Sangat ... mudah? Baka-Gray!" Lucy mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata demikian bahkan ketika Lucy tidak bisa memecahkan permainan aneh itu sedikitpun. Di pojokan ruangan ada Natsu yang berusaha menyelesaikan magic cube-nya setelah berteriak dengan lantang bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Lucy merasakan seseorang menepuk kedua pundaknya. Di kanan dan kirinya berdiri Erza dan Levy.

"Tenang saja, Lucy. Aku tahu kau sedang khilaf tadi. Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu dan membuatmu tidak perlu berkencan dan mencium para lelaki ingusan di sini." Lucy hampir terjatuh dari kursinya mendengar pernyataan tegas yang keluar dari sang Titania.

"L-lelaki ingusan, eh?" Lucy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau yang Erza maksud adalah membandingkan para penyihir pria Fairy Tail dengan seorang Jellal tentu saja Lucy mungkin bisa setuju. Setidaknya mereka kalah jauh dari pujaan hati Erza itu.

"Lu-chan, aku juga tidak akan kalah!" Levy menambahkan.

Lucy baru sadar apa yang diteriakkannya tadi. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia melihat antrian panjang menanti giliran kubus berwarna itu jatuh di tangan mereka. Sekarang Lucy melihat Elfman dan Gajeel saling berebut yang diikuti dengan adu mulut yang diikuti dengan adu fisik yang diikuti dengan hampir seluruh antrian itu terlibat.

"Sekarang giliranku!" "Bukan, tapi giliranku!" "Berikan ciuman pertama Lucy-chan untukku!" "Aku yang akan mengalahkan si idiot Natsu itu!" "Seorang pria tidak pernah mundur dari pertandingan!" "Hentikan lelucon pria-mu itu!"

"Dasar para pria bodoh! Berikan magic cube itu kepadaku!" Teriak Erza dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya. Dan kemudian sang Titania pun masuk ke dalam kerumunan perusuh itu. Tak lama kemudian Natsu ikut melompat ke dalam pertarungan karena frustasi dengan magic cube miliknya. Lucy menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa semuanya selalu berakhir dengan keributan?

"Kurasa mereka sangat antusias dengan ciuman pertama darimu, Lucy." Mira kembali ke belakang bar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap gelas. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah Lucy memerah mendengar perkataannya. "Mira hentikan itu!" protes Lucy.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu lagi, Lucy." Mira menyodorkan kenyataan kepada Lucy yang membuat gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Namun tiba-tiba bersemangat kembali. "Tentu saja tidak, Mira. Tapi karena Freed tidak ikut dalam pertandingan apa kau pikir ada yang bisa memecahkannya? Ayolah, bahkan aku ragu Natsu bisa menyelesaikannya."

Tiba-tiba senyum Mira berkembang amat sangat lebar dan membuat Lucy sedikit takut. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu sesuatu yang buruk – atau baik? – akan datang kepadanya. Dan Lucy tahu arti dari senyuman Mira itu. "Hm, kurasa ada yang bisa menyelesaikannya selain Freed. Kau hanya perlu berbalik dan melihatnya sendiri, Lucy."

Lucy memutar badannya dan melihat kembali ke kerumunan yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai sambil berkelahi itu. Di tengah-tengah berdiri seseorang yang seperti tidak peduli dengan keributan sekitarnya sambil memutar-mutar magic cube milik Lucy. Tangannya sangat lincah seperti mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kubus berwarna itu. Menyadari Lucy menatapnya, pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat – berhati-hati dengan banyaknya orang di lantai yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Buka tanganmu." Lucy mematuhi apa yang dikatakannya seperti robot. Pemuda itu meletakkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya sebuah magic cube yang sudah terselesaikan. Setiap kelompok warna berada di tiap sisi yang berbeda. Magic cube itu kembali seperti saat pertama kali Lucy membelinya.

"G-GRAY!" teriak Lucy tidak percaya. "Kau menyelesaikannya?!" Lucy tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kuat penyihir es itu.

"A-APA? GRAY MENYELESAIKANNYA?" teriak Natsu dan Gajeel bersamaan.

"GRAY ADALAH PRIA SEJATI!" teriak Elfman.

"L-Lucy, aku tidak bisa bernafas ..."

"Ah, maafkan aku." Lucy melepaskan pelukannya. Gray menatap gadis itu masih dengan senyum lebarnya sedang mengamati hasil kerja Gray yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk merapikan warna di setiap sisi kubus tersebut. "Kau hebat, Gray! Bagaimana caranya? Ajari aku," tanya Lucy antusias.

"Kau pasti curang, Gray. Kau pasti pernah bermain mainan ini sebelumnya!" tuding Natsu yang masih tidak terima akan kekalahannya oleh rival utamanya seumur hidup.

"Benar, kau pasti bilang ini sangat mudah karena kau juga pernah menyelesaikannya!" tambah Gajeel yang juga kesal dikalahkan oleh Gray. Pemuda yang dimaksud mendengus kesal mendengar protes keduanya. "Diam kalian! Asal tahu saja aku belum pernah bermain ini. Aku cuma pernah lihat mainan ini di toko mainan bersama ayahku saat ia masih hidup dulu, tapi tidak tertarik membelinya."

"Bagaimana kau menyelesaikannya? Aku masih mencium bau kecuranganmu!" tunjuk Natsu mengajak ribut.

"Karena aku jenius? Sejak awal memang otakmu cuma separuh otakku kan, idiot. Jadi akui saja kalau aku lebih jenius dan kau kalah," balas Gray. Penyihir es ini memang belum pernah memainkan magic cube. Ia mengantri di belakang dengan sengaja karena ingin melihat bagaimana orang-orang mencoba menyelesaikan mainan itu. Dan juga melihat bagaimana Natsu memainkannya. Sungguh sebenarnya ia mendapatkan jawaban ketika melihat Natsu memutar-mutar kubus itu. Tapi Gray lebih baik mati daripada mengatakannya di depan Natsu. Semua yang berawal dari keributan selalu berakhir dengan keributan. Dan sekali lagi Fairy Tail kembali rusuh.

Lucy duduk masih menatap magic cube yang sekarang terlihat tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Atau hanya khayalannya saja. "Ne, Lucy. Kurasa ada yang harus kau lakukan kepada Gray, eh?" Lucy memerah saat mendengar bisikan Mira di telinganya. Tentu saja Lucy tidak lupa. Ia harus berkencan seharian dan memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada Gray, sang penyihir es. Gray Fullbuster, teman setimnya, orang yang selalu membuka bajunya tanpa sadar dan memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya. Lucy menggelengkan kepala. Bukannya Lucy ingin protes, tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya mencium Gray. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir mungkin Gray adalah kandidat terbaik. Bagaimana jadinya jika ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Elfman? Atau Gajeel? Atau Bixlow? Atau Laxus? Atau Wakaba? Atau Nab? Atau Reedus? Atau ... Lucy sudah mual dan ingin berhenti memikirkan pria lain.

Saat ini Gray Fullbuster adalah orang yang paling tepat menerima ciuman pertamanya. Lucy bisa berbangga jika suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang bertanya siapa ciuman pertamanya. Dan Gray termasuk dalam kategori pria tampan di pikiran Lucy. Setidaknya ia juga sudah mengalahkan Natsu dan harus memperoleh sesuatu sebagai balasan. Lucy hanya bersyukur karena kematiannya akan sedikit tertunda melihat Juvia sedang dalam misi.

Lucy berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Gray yang masih ikut dalam pertengkaran setelah sebelumnya mendengar kata-kata _'good luck'_ dari Mira. Akhirnya ia sampai di tengah kerumunan dan menarik lengan pria itu. Gray menatapnya bingung. Jantung Lucy seakan ingin keluar melihat tatapannya.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Seorang wanita juga tidak boleh melanggar perkataannya sendiri! Sekarang ia terdengar seperti Elfman.

Lucy memejamkan mata sambil berjinjit dan dalam hitungan detik bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Gray. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut. Ia lupa dengan janji Lucy yang akan mencium siapa pun yang mengalahkan Natsu. Dan orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Jika ada peramal yang memberitahunya dua hari lalu bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh Lucy, penyihir es itu pasti akan tertawa dan membekukannya. Tapi dia tidak akan meminta yang lebih dari ini, karena ia sudah mendapatkan yang terbaik. Terima kasih kepada sang magic cube.

"Kau tidak akan menghajar orang yang dicium Lucy kan, Erza?" tanya Mira. Ia tertawa kecil penuh kekaguman melihat keberanian Lucy mencium Gray tepat di tengah guild.

"Kurasa kalau Gray aku bisa terima," ungkap Erza yang ikut menyeringai melihat teman pirangnya itu.

Keduanya mendengar decak kagum dan teriakan senang penuh dukungan dari para penghuni serikat yang membuat mereka langsung mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan wajah semerah rambut Erza. Tidak ada yang berani memandang satu sama lain. Lucy memainkan rambutnya dan untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini memberanikan diri menatap Gray tepat di mata.

"Gray, kapan kita akan berkencan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n: Yeay, saya kembali kepada pasangan favorit saya: GRAYLU! Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita ringan untuk mengisi waktu senggang. Tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan ilham dan punya waktu untuk langsung menulis. Ide ini muncul karena bermain magic cube atau rubik toy yang memang sungguh membuat orang frustasi, tapi kadang-kadang juga bisa bikin banyak ide :p**

**Semoga dapat dinikmati umat banyak :D**

**If you kind enough, please review this ... hahaha just kidding! Sampai bertemu lagi di cerita yang lain atau selanjutnya nih? Hahahaha.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu for reading this story,**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
